Savior
by vamp-warrior
Summary: 2 heros will rise, from the depths of darkness, one will become the companian to guide the rest another will save the world. Bad summary but just dont flame the first chap. If i get some good reviews ill continue. Thanks and enjoy, oh there will be some ships like NW and Z and many others
1. The New guy

Chapter 1 New guys

6 years have pasted since the creation of the young justice league or the 'team'

Robin is now handed over to Tim Drake and Nightwing is now Richard/Dick Grayson,

Many new recruits have joined the ranks but 2 will join but one will be theirs and the leagues greatest savior.

Nightwing P.O.V

'Darn where is he' Dick thought in his head

A shadowy figure appeared in front of him, "You called?"

"I want you to join the Team"

"You know I don't work well with others, that's why I left"

"Well **SHE **joined, thought that might convinced you"

"I'll think, do I have to see the old man again?"

"Once in awhile, you know he doesn't blame you for killing Ra's Al Ghul I say he deserved it, he did shoot your Master right in front of you, and nearly killed you and HER"

"Though, I killed Taila too, she didn't need to die, but I had to kill him and she tried to stop me"

"He doesn't blame you, he's moved on to CW,"

"Whatever, you still with Z"

"Uh yeah"

"Babs is jealous you know"

"I figured, but Z and I, were doing alright"

"She's in the league and you're still stuck in the 'Team'"

"Im not on the team I'm there mission provider."

"Whatever, I'll join your band of kid hero's"

"You were once one to, Swift"

"It's not Swift anymore it's Shadow"

Then Shadow disappeared from the darkness, just like how the Dark Knight does.

"Another name change seriously I hate re-entering the zeta beam"

Nightwing then jumped into the batwing nearby, and flew off to Mount Justice.


	2. Meet SHadow

**Thank you Bend it like heros, I accidently made Chapter 1, _the same as 2, sorry if that confused everyone Im editing it right away, htis is the original Chap. 2, all those who read the last Chap 1, it was acctually 1 sorry._**

* * *

Enter Shadow the ninja

"Team report to missions briefing room ASAP" Nightwing spoke through the intercom

"Oh boy I wonder what were going to do" Jaime spoke ( A.K.A Blue Beetle )

"Well find out" Spoke M'gann (Ms.M ) through her Physic link

Every member of the Team entered the room, Nightwing was standing next to a shadowy figure, clothed in black with a sword on his back and a collapsible bow and extender arrows (Arrows that extend out when needed too but shorten to save space) attached to his back, he also wielded daggers that are held horizontally on the back of his utility belt, he wore a vambrace that sheathed a blade on the right arm and a wrist crossbow on his left. He wore back metal plates on his calf's and down and wore one on each arm, He had a metal Chest plate with a dragon symbol on it and was shaded lighter black.

"Every one this is Shadow, the stealth ninja" Nightwing announced

Everyone greeted Shadow, that's when the alarm yet off at Star City, Palo Alto, and Gotham City. Nightwing divided the groups into Alpha, Beta, and Delta. Alpha: Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Impulse. Beta: Beast Boy, Superboy, M'gann , Lagoon boy,

Wonder girl. Delta: Batgirl, Robin 3rd and Shadow. All three groups departed and left Nightwing alone in the cave, and which he makes a call.

"Z?"

"Yeah? What's up Nightwing?"

"Nothing really just sent the Team on response missions"

"Okay, that's good"

"Yeah so you want to catch a movie sometime this week?"

"Sure thing Boy Wonder, but you better make it a WONDERful"

Zatanna hung up the phone and Nightwing smiled happily.

Alpha heads to Star City, Beta Palo Alto, and Delta Gotham.

"Okay, everyone there were break in at each bank at each city investigate and catch the thief's" Nightwing said through there comms

**A/N I'm focusing this around Delta team because like the Chapter says enter Shadow, so ill be more in depth with Delta, then any other groups mainly shadow will be paired up with either Robin, Batgirl, or Nightwing or all three and be placed in delta. **

Delta: "Nice to see this place again" Shadow thought in his head, also bringing back good memories.

"Hey newbie focus" Batgirl yelled at him, as she drove her batbike, along side his dragonrider

"Sorry" he answered snapping out of his trance

"Look your new but seems like you've been a hero before so let's just catch these guys and be on our way" Robin added

"Yeah I have" Shadow answered unhappy

"Then don't screw up!" Batgirl angrily said

"Sorry for her, she just been in a pissed off mood ever since her BF Swift left and broke up with her a few months ago, she hasn't been the same since" Robin said as he parked his bike.

"I understand" Shadow spoke as he also parked his bike next to Robin.

"Both of you get over here so we can scout ahead" Batgirl yelled to them

"Okay" Robin yelled back, and both him and Shadow went over to her that's when they get blown back by an explosion.


	3. True colors

True Colors

"Guys get over here, so we can scout ahead" Batgirl said

'Where am I?' Shadow thought as he reawakens for being blown back, he sees robin lying next to him, and checks to see if he was ok. Robin was unconscious, but alive and had a steady pulse, Shadow grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder, he then was greeted by a few Manta troopers.

"Grab them" One trooper said

"Duck!" Shadow heard from a distance and Batgirl swung and knocked one of the guys out, and threw a batrang and impaled another trooper, then she back kicked a trooper, and he went flying back. She then went to see if her friends were okay.

"How is he?" She asked Shadow

"Alive!" He responded

"Okay good, let's get him over here" She said as she pointed towards, an alley.

Shadow brought him over to the alley, and Batgirl took him and checks the rest of his vital signs.

"He's fine and alive, thank you."

"Its fine, what caused that explosion, Manta troopers spotted us, and set remote bomb?"

"No, neither, the gas tank in the car you guys were near, was in bad shape and was taking some bullet damage, before we got here, looks like these Manta men, must have been doing something. I don't understand why they shoot at a car."

"Well at least were alive, I'll scout ahead."

"No"

"Yes, you know how to take care of Robin, so do it, I can scout ahead"

"Fine"

Shadow heads to the building they were next to and climbed up the wall. When he got to the top, he looked out to the bank and saw manta troopers loading gold, silver and cash into there manta flyers.

'I can't go in there alone, but Batgirl, is taking care of Robin and she can't go with me'

Shadow thought to himself.

"Batgirl!" Shadow yelled down below.

"What?"

"Im heading in, look after Robin!"

"What? NO"

Shadow ignored her order, and went anyways, he snuck his way, to the manta troopers, and got behind one of the stealthily subdue him, and dragged his body back into the dark, he then made work of two more shooting two arrows with rope attach to them at the troopers and pulled them into the dark, he then threw a smoke bomb into the center which got all the troopers attention he dispatched all of them in an instant, then made work of the money and returned in to the bank.

"Wow nice job" Batgirl said carrying the now conscious Robin.

"Thanks" Shadow replied

"So, you're not a newbie it looks like"

"Yeah, thanks"

"So, what are your true colors, shadow?"

"I'm a trained ninja, fixed on subduing, and eliminating my opponent, I do what ever method is giving to me"

"We knew someone like that"

"Oh"

"Yeah, he was the best and so was his friend, her name was Flare, the light powered ninja."

"I know who she is, she was a comrade of mine, and she was part of the team."

"Yeah one of my great friends, she turned to the light and her friend, my ex-bf left"

"Batgirl, I'm sorry"

"Its okay" she said almost in a crying tone.

"Let's head back"

They head back to the Hall of Justice underground base where they debriefed with Nightwing. Every team had an encounter with Black Manta troopers.

"I don't know why, Manta wants money, but never mind that good work team, go get some rest and Shadow I want to talk to you personally"

Shadow went over to Nightwing, after everyone left.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Batgirl told me you told her your true colors?"

"Yeah"

"You didn't tell her about everything else did you?"

"No, all she knows is that I know Flare, and I trained with her"

"Good don't break her the news until I say so, she's too attach to "swift" so for now be like Shadow"

"Okay, got it, does anyone else know?"

"No"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later"

"See ya"

Shadow then heads up to the zeta-beam and teleports to Gotham city, where he went to Wayne Tower and stood up their. A few minutes later Batman showed up.

"Hey, old man"

"Been awhile Swift, you've changed"

"3 years away, training yourself, and fighting crime in Japan changes you"

"That's not what I meant, you look more stronger and improved in skill"

"I am, and for the record it's not Swift anymore its Shadow"

"Fine Shadow, I saw your true colors back then as a great hero, and I still see them now"

"Thanks, Batman"

"You may not follow my style of crime fighting, but you're getting the job done, I disagree with most of your tactics, but they proven well for you, I and Master Ri taught you well."

"Thank you Batman"

Shadow then walked away, crying behind that black dragon mask, knowing that his true self is a great hero. He was becoming a True hero.


	4. revealed

Revealed:

Shadow's P.O.V

"Hey Shadow, what are you up to?" Robin asked

"Sharpening my blade"

"Robin, Shadow, Nightwing, and Batgirl please report to the debriefing room"

"Looks like we're needed" Robin said

The 4 heroes met up in the center of Mount Justice

"Batman?"

"Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Shadow"

"What do you want?"

"Nightwing, Shadow I think it's time for you two to tell them the truth"

Nightwing dragged Batman to a corner

"Bruce they are not ready to hear this, it'll shake there confidence in me and Tai"

"You set this up for yourself they need to know who Shadow really is"

"Bruce"

"Dick, you need to let them know"

"Fine"

The latter walked back up to the rest of the heroes.

"Batgirl, Robin meet our old friend Swift" he pointed to Shadow

"Wait what?" the two said in unison

"Looks like I can't hide it anymore"

Shadow unmasked himself to be Tai Shingu, an Orphan boy just like Tim and Dick; Raised by Master Ri Tamada. He's Batman's Ex-2nd Apprentice.

"Tai?" Barbara said

"Yes, it's been awhile"

"Dick why?" Tim asked

"Because we needed more help, the Light has gotten stronger"

"I don't care what made you think this, but why keep it from us" Barbara interrupted in an angry tone

"You were mad at Tai and I didn't want to shake your confidence"

"Barbara, I'm Sorry but what I need was out of my own choice"

"You left me here, alone; you left a note saying 'we were done' how can I forgive you for that?"

"You can't and I don't think you should at all, I had to go my own way ever since what happened to Flare"

"Oh Flare again; I knew you weren't over her"

"Babs!"

"I'm done here"

Batgirl walked off angry, leaving the 4 boys left to think to themselves.

"She took that quite well" Bruce butted in

"Damn it, Tai you had to bring Flare up?" Dick said

"Who's Flare?" Tim asked confused

"My first Ex-girlfriend, she and I both trained under Master Ri. She turned to the Light when she found out her father was Vandal Savage"

"Miranda Savage? You mean Scarlet?"

"Her new Aliases is Scarlet, Flare was her old identity, she was actually known as Miranda Tamada, adopted Daughter of Master Ri"

"You liked her?" Tim asked

"I loved her, I still do"

"Then…."

"Tim too many questions" Batman interrupted

"Dick, I want you, Tai, Tim and Connor to head to Star City and intercept Red Arrow"

"Why?" Dick questioning Bruce out of many few times he does think Bruce is doing something wrong

"3 years he's been looking for Roy Harper, the real one, he has no leads yet he looks aimlessly for Roy"

"But Bruce we already tried that remember and that didn't work"

"I know but now we've finally found Roy"

"What! Where is he?"

"We won't get involve give this drive to Roy if he wont take it, give it to Cheshire"

"We're working with Cheshire now? Last time I remember she tried to kill the team"

"Just get Red Arrow at his pro performance he'll need Cheshire to get to Roy"

"We're going"

Dick calls Superboy down to the briefing room he briefs Superboy about the plan

_**Star City 7:45 pm**_

Red Arrow P.O.V

'damn I'm getting rusty uh it's starting to get to my legs when I'm running, I'm getting old, wait I'm only 21' Roy thought to himself as he runs after a petty Thief. Roy then shoots a boxing glove arrow at the thief knocking him out and just when the cops arrived. Roy vanished away, into the alley way.

Tai P.O.V

'Damn Barbara was right, I did still like Miranda, when we were together, but I just uh, she made it seem like I didn't like her, that I used her. Girls, why do I have to involve myself with them, can't I just go solo again, geez.'

"Shadow, so what did happen between you and Flare" Superboy asked

"Don't call her that, she's not Flare, if she turned to the Light, and we Trained with her Step Father and we got close, I developed feelings for her. Master RI always said to cherish those close to you I cherished her like we're going to die on a mission. Master Ri's death caused a lot of suffering as we were on the run from the Light. Me and Miranda we joined with Batman, or well I did. She teamed up with Black Canary. We went our separate ways."

"Oh Sorry"

"It's alright"

_**10 minutes later**_

"Everyone, we found Red Arrow" Nightwing announced


End file.
